Technologies of Endless Expanse
(IDEK RN) Human Technologies (Involves all Humanic Factions) United Nations of Earth Biology: Genetic Modification - The discoveries since the beginning of the 20th century has allowed mankind to unlock the hidden message of the DNA and RNA, allowing them to master the method of creating new life from old, and unlike any. Viral Engineering - The advance of the molecular biology allowed for programming of viruses, small vectors not usually classified under the living but as an intermediate form between the inorganic and the organic. While primitive, their practicality and numbers allowed for them to make medical miracles from eliminating tumors to enhancing one's own body. Biofuel Plantations - Bacteria's unprecedented growth was the key to near unlimited supplies of organic compounds for humanity, as the little cells could produce any molecule desired by humans at a massive scale and be purified right after, essentially grown in fields. Self-Repairing Plates - Metal and nanofiber polymers contain small capsules filled with bacterial spores, ready to awaken and begin synthesizing materials to repair cracks and strengthen the plates. Chemistry: Chemical Purification - Through use of counter chemicals of same strength, even the most toxic earth and water could be purified. This allowed for swift colonization of harsh terrains like Mars and moons of the gas giants, allowing for the growth of crops. Flourinating Agents - The most capricious of elements, Flourine is powerful and dangerous. Through extensive care the substance is contaminated, prepared for heavy industrial usage and perhaps even weaponized into deadly flame throwers. Polymer Production - The mass production of durable nanofibers and polymers has made ideas like the space elevators and space stations into a reality, with cheap and durable materials almost as light as air. Was later weaponised as a super durable web to tangle and catch spaceships, mostly the pirates. Metalic Glass - By infusing silicate crystals with metalic ions, a special extremely durable and conductive glass, increidlby useful for hologramic panels and windows of spaceships. Physics: Induced Lasers - A technology discovered more than a hundred years ago, lasers were only weaponized and substantially empowered near the end of 21st century. With a special matrix increasing the energy of the photons aswell as their number it became an industrial tool for material cutting before moving on to become space mining companies' tools. In the end the vessels flying through the stars were armed with the induced lasers, due to their lightweight and versatile weaponry not requiring a constant loss of momentum. Magnetic Thrusters - Abusing the flurry of ions within the Stellar Systems and their magnetic fields, the field accelerates to speeds nearing light to enable a viable interplanetary travel method. Warp Drive - Through a bending of spacetime the ships reach speeds exceeding the speed of light, or so it would seem. The reality of it is in fact much more complex and less universally law breaking. The warp drive allows for upto warp 10.0 for reasons of keeping the integrity of the timeline. That and the incredible cost. Magnetic Railgun - By accelerating ammunition to incredibly velocities through electromagnetic acceleration instead of chemical combustion, a more devastating blow could be thrown from farther away. Tectonic Stabilizer - Through the use of ultrasounds and shockwaves the agitated tectonic plates are calmed, creating peace on the surface of a planet. This technology can either be used to terraform or unleash minor earthquakes. Polar Magnetic Caps - On planets without a magnetic field Solar Winds strip the world's atmosphere. To prevent it gigantic magnets the size of cities are erected on the poles to fend off the Solar Winds, allowing for terraformation. Sonic Technology - The soundwaves are created in a special frequency for each matter to focus and shatter the target object, be it flesh or diamond. = =